THE DARKCASTER CONTEST!
by KandiLips
Summary: Okay, I am SO curious to see how this goes. May the best Darkcaster fic WIN! C: Deets inside::::
1. Contest Details, Rules, & Other Stuff

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, guys! Okay, so I was just chilling out the other day, and I went through the MASSIVE list of Ben 10 fanfics, (took me freaking forever to do it) and I discovered something incredibly shocking: there are only TWO Darkcaster fanfics. (gasp) TWO!**_

_**For any of you who have no clue whatsoever what Darkcaster is, it's the pairing of Darkstar ( AKA Mike Morningstar) and Charmcaster. **_

_**Now, I know that Darkcaster doesn't really seem to appeal to a bunch of you fellow Ben 10 fans... for what reason I am still not quite sure of. But anyways; I REALLY, truly believe that Darkcaster has great romance potential. I mean.. come on! Bad guy meets bad girl? Ring any bells? It's classic, and just really dang cute. AND the two have a ton in common, well, besides wanting to control the world in all of their evil glory. But besides that, they both absolutely, positively DESPISE Gwen. Okay, I really need to stop rambling; I'm like a clothes dryer with no off button- I just keep on spinning. Meh.**_

_**So, once I saw that there were only two fics for Darkcaster, I just remembered how Skylark Evanson had made up the Kevlie contest to solve the issue with the lack of Kevlie fics, and then it hit me like a bag of groceries: a contest. For DARKCASTER. Because hey, I think it would only be fair that we give the pairing a try.**_

_**So, here are the rules/ guidelines/ whatever ya want to call them: **_

…_**...**_

_**-You can write anything from a one-shot to a multi-chapter fanfic**_

_**-All ratings accepted**_

_**-OC's allowed; just please don't go overboard with them!**_

_**-MUST have both Charmy AND Darky in it or hey, it ain't Darkcaster! ;)**_

_**-You may do songfics- I love, love, love, love, LOVE them!**_

_**-I'll allow collabs, you just need to be fair and give EVERYONE who worked on it credit**_

_**-Remember to include in your Author's Note that it's contest material, or I won't be able to tell (because I unfortunately can't read minds)**_

…_**...**_

_**Okay! So that pretty much sums it all up! I'll most-likely end up putting up a poll for voting time, because I honestly wouldn't be able to choose which fic I liked the most, I know that already :)**_

_**And let's just cut to the cheese: if you're interested in participating in the Darkcaster contest, you can either PM me or just leave a review here. I would definitely like to know ahead of time if you're writing one or not. And about the prize for whoever wins... honestly, I don't know. But if anyone has any idea for that, I'd really appreciate it if you filled me in.**_

_**So, if you have any additional questions about the contest, feel free to ask. Later, everyone!**_

_**-Kandi **_


	2. Contestants, Signing up, & Polls

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, people! Alright, so it's been like a couple of months since I first introduced the whole Darkcaster Contest deal, and so far, we have THREE entries!**_

_**And those entries are:**_

_*** Charm's and Masked Mysteries by ParamoreXO**_

_*** Unhappily Ever After by Karashi**_

_*** Let's Destroy a Carnival by Skylark Evanson**_

_**Okay! So, if you haven't already entered the contest and you would like to, then please, go for it! You can either tell me that you want to enter through PM or just in the Reviews. I'll probably make the due date for signing up in like two weeks or so, so you've got time, don't worry.**_

_**Anyways, I'm going to be leaving the voting part to you guys in a poll I'm going to put up after everyone has signed up for the contest. **_

_**And to make room for the new poll, I'm going to be removing the poll that I currently have up now, which is the "What are your 2 favorite Ben 10 couples?" poll, and I'm going to post the results of that poll on my page. So far, Gwevin is winning with 26 votes! Yayyy! And Benlie is close behind with 17! And then we have Darkcaster (how ironic!) with 5 votes! Woot- representin'! But yeah, it pretty much goes downhill from there. So, if you want to check it out for yourself, then by all means, go for it, it's right on my page. And vote, por favor; it only take two seconds, and your opinion is greatly valued!**_

_**Okay. So that pretty much sums it all up. Everyone who's reading this right now and hasn't entered yet, PLEASE consider signing up for the contest, I'd love to have more contestants and more amazing Darkcaster fics! Because when it comes to writing, you guys are the experts! Soooo yup. That's all I need to say. See you guys later, and keep on keepin' on!**_

_**-Kandi **_


	3. VOTING!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Alright- so I know it's been a reaaaally long time since I've updated this, but as the majority of you know (hopefully) I have had my reasons to not be on FF.**_

_**Anyways, the show must go on. I will now be taking down the current poll on my page: What are your 2 favorite Ben 10 couples? In it's place, I will put up a poll in which people can vote for their favorite Darkcaster fic for the contest, and I will leave the poll up for three weeks.**_

_**Also, before I forget, The four authors of the Darkcaster fanfics are permitted to vote for their favorite story. But seriously- PLEASE vote honestly, and don't vote for you own fic just because it's yours. 'Cause that's not cool. **_

_**So just as a restatement, the four fics that are competing in the contest are…**_

_*** Charm's and Masked Mysteries by ParamoreXO**_

_*** Unhappily Ever After by Karashi**_

_*** Let's Destroy a Carnival by Skylark Evanson**_

_***The Charming Stars of Hollywood by Maetch**_

_**OK! That pretty much sums up what's going on here! So, now all that's left to do is vote, vote, vote! Everyone's input on the matter is very much appreciated! Also, while you're at my Profile page to vote, you can check out the results of my last poll, and find out who won for the two top Ben 10 couples. Thanks everyone! **_


End file.
